


Winter Wonderland

by Siimes



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 13:11:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siimes/pseuds/Siimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Абараи Ренджи наказан Кучики Бьякуей нарядом вне очереди. Он должен расчищать только что выпавший снег с небольшой группой из шестого отряда. Во время работы он видит знакомое лицо…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Winter Wonderland](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/23005) by lil Kisara. 



> **Дисклеймер:** Блич мне не принадлжеит. Я позволила бы Заэлю умереть раньше 50 главы. Так или иначе…  
>  **От автора:** Мой первый ван-шот по Бличу и он посвящён пейрингу РеноРук. Я люблю этот пейринг. Это мой второй любимый ОТП в Бличе. В фаворитах есть и остаётся ИчиХиме!  
> [Оригинал](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/3969239/1/Winter_Wonderland)  
>  Бета **Julcherry**

Воздух был холодным, и поднялся ветер. Чихание нарушало молчание, в котором рабочая группа шестого отряда была занята уборкой снега. Шёл снег, притом всю прошлую ночь. После этого утром всё Сообщество Душ выглядело как зачарованное. Зимняя страна чудес. Все дома были занесены, а все территории еще не были расчищены, поэтому некоторые шинигами Готея-13 опаздывали на смену.

Так и Абараи Ренджи. С обеспокоенным выражением лица он потёр нос рукавом своей униформы*. День начался уже плохо, так теперь ещё дойдёт до простуды? Что может быть еще лучше? Поднявшийся ветер проникал через открытый ворот под одежду, и Ренджи начал слегка дрожать. Он прислонил рукоять лопаты к сгибу локтя и запахнул плотней униформу, чтобы ветер больше не мог так просто холодить кожу.

Ренджи оглянулся вокруг и увидел, как Рикичи с остальной группой старательно убирают снег с дороги. Наказание за **его** опоздание. С долгим мучительным вздохом Ренджи снова принялся за работу и попытался, по крайней мере, произвести впечатление, будто он работал.

Через несколько минут работы в молчании Абараи внезапно услышал звуки шагов, приглушенные снегом. Он не спеша повернул голову в ту сторону, откуда они доносились, и увидел небольшую группу шинигами, которая, скорее всего, возвращалась с выполнения какого-нибудь задания. По любому это было интереснее, чем откидывать снег, и Ренджи наблюдал за маленьким отрядом, пересекающим большую площадь. Внезапно его внимание привлекла маленькая черноволосая фигура. Широкая улыбка расползлась по его лицу, когда он узнал свою подругу Рукию.

Будто почувствовав на себе его взгляд, Рукия внезапно остановилась и поглядела в его сторону. Почти в тот же миг она отделилась от строя своей группы и через всю площадь подбежала к нему. Глаза Ренджи удивлённо расширились, когда девушка остановилась прямо перед ним.

«Рукия, что...» - но продолжить он не успел. Девушка не дала договорить до конца. Она вытащила шарф и накинула Абараи на шею. С закрытыми глазами и слегка покрасневшими щеками – но это мог видеть только Ренджи – Рукия упрямо наматывала шарф ему на шею. 

«Нии-сама рассказал мне о твоем наказании. Я так и думала, что ты снова забудешь шарф».

Плотно обернув последний раз, она отпустила оба конца шарфа и открыла глаза, чтобы посмотреть ему в лицо. Мягкая улыбка появилась на её губах.

«Ты можешь вернуть мне мой шарф позже».

С этими словами Рукия отвернулась от него и побежала назад к своей группе, которая почти прошла. На площади остался смущённо застывший Абараи Ренджи. На его шею был намотан шарф пастельного цвета с Чаппи.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Прим. переводчика:**  
>  * В оригинале автором используется слово Gi, что является сокращением от Keiko-Gi – японский термин, обозначающий тренировочный костюм. В международной практике название часто сокращают до Gi. [©](http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Keiko-Gi)  
> Я переводила как «униформа», подразумевая стандартную чёрную форму шинигами.


End file.
